A Valentine Equation
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Para Kayano y Nagisa toda esa situación podía resumirse en una ecuación muy sencilla: Asano Gakushuu esperando a alguien en la entrada del instituto más día de San Valentín igual a Karma celoso de todo ser existente que se moviera o respirara cerca de la chica. Y aunque ellos querían a su amigo y deseaban ayudarle en su vida amorosa, ya no sabían cómo hacerlo./ Karma x Fem!Gakushuu


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **A Valentine Equation**

-¿Karma?- Preguntó Kayano con curiosidad mientras miraba al pelirrojo con confusión.

El chico pegó un bote en el instante en el que escuchó la voz de su compañera, pero no llegó a girarse para mirarla. Solo se tensó, apretó los puños, se quedó callado y aplastó más su cuerpo contra la pared en la que se estaba ocultando.

Cuando Nagisa y Kayano bajaron juntos por el camino de la montaña para volver a casa, lo último que se esperaban era ver a Karma escondido detrás de una pared y observando la entrada del edificio principal como si le fuera la vida en ello. Mucho menos sabiendo que el pelirrojo se había despedido de ellos y de la clase hacía por lo menos dos horas y media. Horas en las que esperaban que no hubiera estado allí, pero al parecer no era así.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Nagisa confuso.

Si bien las acciones de Karma siempre eran algo misterioso para ellos, el comportamiento que estaba mostrando en ese momento era algo preocupante. Porque aunque sabían que su compañero siempre mantenía sus trastadas, fechorías y peleas callejeras (que sospechaban que llevaba a cabo) a escondidas de ellos, el encontrárselo solo y escondido detrás de una pared mientras espiaba a alguien les daba a entender que algo malo iba a hacer. O eso, o es que era otra pelea. De todas maneras algo planeaba y ni Kayano ni Nagisa se iban a quedar mirando y calladitos sabiendo que Karma podría embarcarse en algún proyecto maléfico que contuviera acciones de dudosa moralidad para la sociedad y el ser humano en general.

-Nada. Largaos.- Se apresuró a decir el chico con un tono cortante.

Eso fue suficiente para que sus dos amigos ignoraran su petición y acabaran a su lado, detrás de la pared y mirándole con ojos suplicantes los cuales exigían una respuesta en condiciones. Aunque ambos sabían que siendo Karma, probablemente preferiría morirse antes que contarle la verdad sobre lo que estaba haciendo. A no ser que les necesitara para poder completar la trastada, plan o estrategia que estuviera llevando a cabo en aquel momento. De lo contrario acabaría echándoles y se marcharían a casa preocupados y esperando que a la mañana siguiente no hubiera un cráter gigantesco en mitad de la ciudad.

-Karma, enserio ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Volvió a preguntar Nagisa acercándose más a él, posando la mano en su hombro para darle un apretón y hablándole en ese tono amable y suave con el que solía pedirle las cosas.

En circunstancias normales Karma no se habría resistido a esa pequeña muestra de afecto por parte de Nagisa, se habría ablandado un poco y habría acabado cediendo para contarles lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Pero al contrario de lo que sus dos compañeros pensaban, no fue así.

Karma pareció ignorarle completamente para entornar los ojos, apoyar las manos en la pared, asomar la cabeza levemente para mirar a la entrada del instituto y luego volver a su posición original mientras fruncía el ceño y murmuraba cosas inteligibles en mitad de su frustración.

A Nagisa le dolió un poco que su amigo le ignorara y se limitó a mirarle con un montón de interrogantes y esperando a que el otro le prestara atención, mientras que Kayano, la inteligente e intuitiva Kayano, se dio cuenta de que Karma no estaba en condiciones de atender a Nagisa, más que nada porque su interés se reducía a lo que fuera que hubiera en la entrada del instituto.

Así que soltando un pequeño suspiro, colocándose al lado del pelirrojo y asomando sus ojos por la esquina, Kayano se escondió de forma que solo sus ojos y parte de su cabeza fueran vistos y dirigió su mirada a nada más y nada menos que a la entrada del edificio principal de Kunugigaoka, el lugar que al parecer Karma había estado vigilando durante horas.

Y entonces lo entendió.

Entendió la actitud de Karma, el por qué quería echarles cuanto antes, su aparente mal humor y las posibles dos horas y media que habría estado allí escondido y espiando.

Sí, todo tenía sentido.

Porque ahí mismo, en la entrada del instituto y con la luz del atardecer casi cegándola, una chica alta para su edad, con el pelo anaranjado y hasta los hombros, los ojos violetas y una expresión de desánimo en su bella expresión, posaba su espalda en la pared de la entrada, agachando la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo y sujetando su mochila del instituto con ambas manos. Y aunque su postura siempre altanera y orgullosa la definía, en ese momento parecía derrotada, cansada y de mal humor.

Asano Gakushuu, la hija del director.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, cualquier otro alumno o alumna, tal vez ahora se estarían preocupando por él o ella pensando que Karma planeaba hacerle algo malo. Pero sabiendo que era aquella chica, esos pensamientos se habían esfumado de un plumazo para dar paso a una sonrisa pícara y una mirada significativa hacia Karma. Aunque al parecer el pelirrojo seguía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para notar los ojos de Kayano que le miraban de forma divertida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- Preguntó la peliverde fingiendo un tono desinteresado.

Karma le miró con mala leche para luego suspirar con frustración y volver a apoyar sus manos en la pared.

-Dos horas y media.- Respondió con un mohín en la cara.

El silencio reinó entre ellos durante unos segundos. Segundos en los que Kayano y Nagisa se miraron de reojo con algo de sorpresa y estupefacción. Porque prácticamente Karma llevaba allí desde que se había despedido de ellos y había bajado la montaña para largarse a casa. Y el pensamiento de que el chico hubiera estado escondido tras una pared durante todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado con sus amigos y compañeros en el edificio de madera de la clase E, les hacía sentir algo culpables. Aunque era obvio que era culpa de Karma.

-¿Llevas dos horas y media espiando a Asano?- Preguntó Kayano con preocupación.

Karma frunció más el ceño y le miró con sus ojos ámbar destilando ira. Era normal que su paciencia (o la poca que tenía) se hubiera agotado después de haber estado allí tanto tiempo. Y estaba claro que no iba a aguantar acusaciones de nadie, aunque esas acusaciones fueran verdad.

-No estoy espiando a Asano.- Contestó con rapidez.

-Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó la peliverde en respuesta.

El pelirrojo se calló un momento y miró hacia otro lado, intentando encontrar en su mente una respuesta o una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que no asumieran que había estado espiando a una chica. Para su desgracia no la encontró, y además de eso estaba claro que sus dos amigos no se iban a creer nada de lo que les dijera de ahora en adelante, por lo que se rindió y se limitó a quedarse callado.

No debería haberlo hecho si lo que quería era evitar que Nagisa le mirara con intensidad y Kayano con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Karma, no está bien espiar a las chicas ¿Sabes?- Soltó Kayano con un tono divertido.

-Cállate, no te burles de mí.- Contestó el otro enfadado- De todas maneras no es lo que pensáis. Dejadme en paz.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es lo que estamos pensando?

-Porque no.

-¿Sabes acaso lo que estamos pensando?

-No, pero no quiero saberlo. Seguro que estáis equivocados.

Se escuchó un suspiro agotado de Nagisa a su lado y Kayano cruzó los brazos para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

Pues claro que era lo que estaban pensando ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Incluso Karma sabía que le habían pillado y que tenían razón en todo lo que estuvieran a punto de decirle, pero su orgullo le impedía darles la razón.

Porque aún si lo que estaba haciendo era sospechoso e inusual, si se tenían en cuenta algunos detalles del día en el que se encontraban y también el comportamiento de Asano, se llegaba a una conclusión fácilmente y la cual explicaba por qué la mente de Karma consideraba aceptable el estar escondido detrás de una pared durante horas, así como el que Asano estuviera ese mismo período de tiempo apoyada en la entrada de la escuela esperando a algo o a alguien.

Y es que ese día era 14 de febrero. San Valentín.

El día en el que muchas estudiantes cumplían la tradición de hacer chocolate, para luego dárselo a los chicos por los cuales sentían algún tipo de aprecio, normalmente alguno más de allá de la amistad.

Y aunque muchos esperaban ese día con ansias y a otros les era indiferente, el hecho de que la hija del director estuviera allí sola, en la entrada del instituto y agarrando la mochila fuertemente entre sus manos, daba a entender perfectamente que estaba esperando a un chico ya sea para hablar con él o darle chocolate. Se le veía en la cara y en su expresión corporal, parecía nerviosa e impaciente, deseando que la persona en la cual estaba interesada cruzara al fin el patio del instituto para darle aquello que seguramente habría estado guardando todo el día.

Y si Kayano y Nagisa podían ver y entender que la chica iba a regalarle chocolate a alguien, Karma también.

Y si Karma se enteraba de que Asano le iba a regalar chocolate a alguien, no le iba a gustar.

Y si a Karma no le gustaba algo, o bien lo destruía, o bien lo manipulaba para hacer que las cosas fueran a su favor.

Por lo que los pensamientos de Kayano y Nagisa no estaban equivocados en absoluto, por lo que al final todo se reducía a una ecuación muy simple: Día de San Valentín + Asano Gakushuu esperando a alguien= Karma celoso de todo lo que se mueva o respire cerca de la chica.

Era así de fácil.

Seguramente lo que había pasado era que en el momento en el que Karma bajó la montaña para irse a su casa y vio a Asano allí en la puerta, su retorcida, obsesiva e imaginativa mente ató cabos al instante. Y al final había acabado detrás de una pared, espiando y deseando saber a quién demonios le iba a dar Gakushuu el chocolate.

La escena era tan previsible que Kayano y Nagisa podían imaginársela y reproducirla en sus mentes como si la hubieran visto en primera persona.

Y así el cabreo que portaba Karma se podía ver de lejos, se veía venir.

-Karma ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa y dejamos que Asano le de el chocolate a quién quiera?- Dijo Nagisa con cansancio.

A Karma le faltó poco tiempo para girar la cabeza y dirigirle una mirada de muerte.

Eso también tendrían que haberlo visto venir.

-Yo de aquí no me muevo. Y punto.- Dijo con decisión y un tono de voz sombrío.

Sí. Esa afirmación era enserio y los dos lo sabían.

Porque cuando se trataba de Gakushuu, Karma era incapaz de razonar o de pensar bien. Y a estas alturas del curso, aunque todo el mundo lo sabía y lo intuía, no lo decían en voz alta. Por miedo más que otra cosa.

Miedo porque al principio solo era algo nimio de lo que podría salir una divertida anécdota en la clase, si no fuera porque las cosas fueron variando de una manera que no se esperaban.

Siempre pensaron que Karma le tenía una especie de odio/ira contenida/envidia a la hija del director. Bueno ¿Y quién no? La muchacha era de buena familia, guapa, popular, muy inteligente y capaz de hacer cualquiera cosa que ella se propusiera. Y eso podían soportarlo. Y el que Karma se peleara con ella por cualquier niñería, el que se quejara de su infantilismo y que llevara en su contra una especie de cruzada contra la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en los exámenes, estaba bien, no hacía daño a nadie. El problema llegó cuando poco a poco empezaron a darse cuenta de que ese "odio" por parte de Karma no era odio precisamente, lo cual le hacía más peligroso que de costumbre.

Porque al parecer a Karma no le molestaba que el nombre de Gakushuu saliera en una conversación solo porque la odiara, sino porque simplemente el que alguien hubiera pensando en la chica y no hubiera sido él, le molestaba y mucho. Y no solo estaba el hecho de que no le gustaba que hablasen de ella, no. No podían insultarle por la forma en la que quería hundir a la clase E, ni alabarle por lo guapa e inteligente que era. Si le insultaban acabarían cayéndose al río de una forma sospechosa e inexplicable, como le pasó a Terasaka cuando se quejó de que la muchacha había intentado "seducir" a Itona con sus encantos, y si la alababan podrían aparecer a la mañana siguiente con la nariz rota, como Okajima cuando puntualizó que le gustaba su pecho. Tampoco podían pasar un tiempo significativo con ella, porque el momento en el que Isogai se dio cuenta de que en su desayuno había medio kilo de wasabi previamente y estratégicamente colocado, fue cuando supo que no volvería a tener un solo minuto a solas con la chica si no quería temer por su vida.

Y eran las miradas, las palabras cortantes y el evitar el tema lo que había hecho que la clase E se diera cuenta de que "odio" no es la forma más adecuada para definir lo que Karma podía sentir por la chica. No le gustaba que le insultaran, porque no podía compartir esos pensamientos malos sobre ella. Tampoco le gustaba que le alabaran, porque sentía que él podía ser el único con derecho a pensar en ella de esa forma. Y no podía soportar que Isogai o cualquier otro pasara tiempo con ella, porque él se veía incapaz y sin posibilidades hacerlo.

Y aunque las palabras psicópata, enfermo, loco, obsesivo, cruel y celoso fueran las mejores para definir como era Karma respecto a Asano, la clase E llegó a un acuerdo silencioso de que era mejor dejarlo así.

Porque Karma era complicado de entender, nadie podía saber cómo funcionaba su mente en realidad. Pero todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa, y es que Karma sabía fastidiarle la vida a alguien, pero no sabía cómo actuar cuando le gustaba una persona. Era muy bueno para dejar en ridículo a cualquiera, pero se bloqueaba en el momento en el que apreciaba a una persona lo suficiente como para querer estar con ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que le pasaba con la hija del director: Le apreciaba (quién sabía cómo, cuándo y por qué), pero no sabía cómo demostrárselo. Así que el insultarla e intentar superarla fuera como fuera, era la única forma de decirle silenciosamente que la admiraba, y el no dejar que nadie a parte de él pensara en ella, era su forma de decir que no podía dejar que ninguno de ellos la menospreciara, intentara quitársela (cosa que no iba a pasar) o le admirara de la misma forma.

Así que la clase E se calló y lo dejó estar. Dejaron que Karma siguiera siendo estúpido en cuanto su comportamiento con la chica, esperando a que en algún momento él solito se diera cuenta de que no estaba bien lo que hacía.

Aunque el admitir que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, para Karma era un mundo. Por lo que en ese momento ni Kayano ni Nagisa estaban tan sorprendidos como para no creerse que su amigo había estado allí quieto tanto tiempo solo para ver a un desconocido al que Asano esperaba, posiblemente darle una paliza y luego robarle el chocolate de la chica para comérselo él. Le veían totalmente capaz de ello y aunque era su amigo, le querían mucho y querían ayudarle en su vida amorosa, estaba claro que así no podía ser, por lo que era mejor intentar evitar una posible pelea.

-Venga hombre ¿No estás cansado de estar aquí tanto tiempo? Vámonos a casa, Karma.- Dijo Kayano con una sonrisa y la inútil esperanza de poder convencer al chico.

-No.- Respondió al instante.

-Podemos parar en una cafetería y tomar algo ¿Qué te parece?- Intervino Nagisa con su tono de voz amable.

-Que no.

-¿Y si te invitamos a un batido de fresa? Con lo mucho que te gustan.- Ofreció Kayano.

-He dicho que no.

-Podemos cotillear sobre lo que ha pasado hoy en la clase, sobre quién le ha dado chocolate a quién ¿Verdad?- Puntualizó Nagisa. Sabía que los cotilleos era algo por lo que Karma tenía debilidad, de algo tenía que servirle eso.

-No.

-Se está haciendo muy tarde, deberíamos volver.

-No, no y no.

-Karma, por favor.- Empezó a suplicar Nagisa.

-Que no me voy.

-Karma, por dios.- Suspiró Kayano exasperada.

-Que yo de aquí no me muevo.

-Venga ya...

-Me voy a atar a ese árbol si es necesario.

Si alguien les escuchara aunque fuera de lejos, les tomarían como una pareja de casados intentando convencer a su hijo para poder marcharse a casa. Cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues Karma en ese momento parecía tener la mentalidad de un niño de 5 años encaprichado con un juguete. Aunque en este caso el juguete es la chica que le gusta y Nagisa y Kayano, como "padres" que eran, no había nada que pudieran decir para que el otro les hiciera caso.

Para su suerte había alguien que tal vez podía ayudarles.

-¿Por qué vas a atarte a ese árbol?- Preguntó Nakamura de repente detrás de ellos.

No sabían cuándo había llegado allí, pero si lo reflexionaban cualquiera de la clase se acercaría a ellos si al bajar de la montaña ve a tres idiotas discutiendo detrás de una pared. Y siendo Nakamura, mucho más. Por lo que tampoco era raro que la rubia nada más verles se hubiera acercado con sigilo y hubiera escuchado parte de la conversación.

Y ahora mismo Nakamura, la cual les miraba estupefacta y expectante, era un ángel caído del cielo. Porque si había alguien que podía convencer a Karma de dejar su tarea de espionaje, era ella y nadie más. Así que a Kayano y a Nagisa solo les faltaba abalanzarse contra ella y abrazarla nada más verla. Y si se estaban conteniendo era porque necesitaban de su intervención para hacer entrar en razón a Karma.

-Lleva dos horas y media espiando a Asano y piensa seguir.- Dijo Kayano mirando a la rubia con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Por qué llevas dos horas y media espiando a Asano?- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Porque va a darle chocolate a alguien y él quiere saber quién es.- Respondió Nagisa suspirando con pesadez.

-No estoy espiando a Asano.- Replicó Karma volviendo a asomar la cabeza para asegurarse de que le chica seguía donde estaba. Sus acciones no podían contradecirse más con sus palabras.

-¿Y entonces qué has estado haciendo?- Volvió a preguntar Nakamura cruzando los brazos.

-Estoy recopilando información.- Contestó el pelirrojo de un momento a otro.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento y todos miraron al chico, que seguía demasiado ocupado frunciendo el ceño como para devolverles la mirada. La respuesta que había dado no se la creían ni a palos, y encima les daba mala espina.

-Vale...- Dijo Nakamura con escepticismo.- ¿Qué tipo de información? ¿Y para qué la vas a usar?

Karma se quedó callado durante unos segundos pensando una respuesta que darle. Y al fruncir más el ceño, los otros tres estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que tenían serias razones para preocuparse.

-Información sobre el desgraciado al que Gakushuu va a darle el chocolate.- Contestó con seriedad.- Y después de eso, pienso hacer que se arrepienta de haber nacido.

-P-Pero...

-Ah. Y le pegaré una paliza para después robarle el chocolate que le haya dado.- Aclaró con desinterés.- Ningún capullo del edificio principal se merece tenerlo.

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos y no les hizo falta decir nada para estar de acuerdo en que tenían que pararle los pies.

-Te das cuenta de que eres un puto psicópata ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nakamura empezando a enfadarse.- No puedes hacer eso, está muy mal.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Respondió Karma con indiferencia.

-Me importa porque no puedes hacer las cosas así.- Empezó Nakamura a regañarle.- Que te guste Asano es una cosa, pero el acosarla de esa forma es otra. Si a ella le gusta alguien y quiere darle chocolate, déjales en paz, no tienen culpa de nada. Tus celos y tu manera de comportarte es realmente estúpida Karma, acéptalo de una vez.

-Cállate.- Replicó Karma.- No sabes nada.

-Sé lo suficiente. Así que deja ya esta locura y márchate a casa.

-No, he dicho que no puedo irme. Os estáis equivocando.- Siguió Karma en sus trece.- Tengo una razón de más peso para estar aquí ¿Sabéis?

-¿Cuál? ¿Secuestrar a la pobre chica y encerrarla en una jaula para que no vuelvan a mirarla?

En ese momento tanto Kayano como Nagisa podrían haberles dicho que estaban alzando la voz, pero la discusión entre esos dos les estaba frenando.

-Que no maldición, no estoy tan loco ¿Vale? Tengo mis motivos para hacer esto.- Exclamó Karma cada vez más enfadado.

-¡Pues explícate y no nos tengas aquí haciéndonos pensar que se te ha ido la olla!

-¡Vale!- Gritó Karma de repente.- ¡Dios que pesados! ¡¿No os dais cuenta de que solo la ven como un objeto?!

-¿Qué...

-¡Los del edificio principal han hecho una rifa! ¡Una maldita rifa para apostar a quién le dará el chocolate Gakushuu este año! ¡Llevan toda la semana y todo el día pendientes de ella para saber quién ha ganado! ¡¿Quién hace eso?! ¡¿Eh?!

-E-Eh...

-¡Me decís que estoy pirado por preocuparme por ella, mientras que hay unos estúpidos en el maldito edificio principal mirándola como un juguete! ¡Están tratando sus sentimientos como un juego por el cuál apostar! ¡¿Y luego yo soy el imbécil?!

-B-Bueno...

-¡Si he bajado de la montaña antes que vosotros y me he tirado aquí dos horas y media, ha sido para ver a quién le daba el chocolate, partirle la cara a ese tío por tratarla así y luego encontrar a sus amiguitos para arruinarles la vida! ¡¿De verdad pensáis que estoy tan loco?! ¡Por dios, abrid los ojos!

Genial.

Ahora se sentían mal.

Habían dado por sentado que Karma era tan celoso y tan violento como para pegarle una paliza al tío por el que Gakushuu estuviera enamorada. Cuando en realidad él se había enterado de la treta que estaban llevando algunos del edificio principal y solo pretendía pillarles y darles su merecido.

Estaba protegiendo a Asano, no acosándola.

Y tanto Nakamura como los otros dos le habían tratado como un acosador asqueroso y celoso que solo sabría llevar una relación tóxica, cuándo el pobre solo estaba teniendo en cuenta los sentimientos y el bienestar de la muchacha. Se había tirado allí dos horas y media solo para protegerla de unos estúpidos, en realidad tenía mucho mérito como pretendiente.

De verdad que no era lo que estaban pesando, Karma sí tenía razón esa vez. Deberían escucharle y confiar en su palabra más de vez en cuando.

-Ya lo sabía.- Dijo una voz inesperada detrás de ellos.

Karma se tensó y se quedó de espaldas, negándose a mirar a la persona que había hablado y empezando a sudar. Mientras que Nakamura, Kayano y Nagisa se quedaron mirándola con sorpresa ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Bueno, seguramente Asano habría escuchado la pequeña discusión de Nakamura y el otro chico, y no habría dudado en seguir aquellas voces que estaban detrás de la pared. Cualquiera lo haría si llevara allí dos horas y media, aburrido y sin nada que hacer más que esperar a algún estúpido.

Y ahora allí estaba, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mirándoles con una expresión seria y apoyando una mano en la pared que les había estado ocultando todo ese tiempo. Aunque sus ojos violetas, estaban únicamente enfocados en Karma.

-Ren me lo dijo desde el primer día, pero no le dí mucha importancia.- Explicó Gakushuu con indiferencia. Obviamente se refería a la apuesta que habían hecho sobre ella.- De todas maneras, ya estoy acostumbrada a que hagan cosas así.

Nadie dijo nada y Karma seguía callado y quieto como una estatua. Aunque eso a Gakushuu le importaba bastante poco, mucho menos al empezar a decir aquello que dejó a los otros cuatro paralizados.

-Aunque, supongo que una de las razones por las que no me importa que me traten así, es porque sé que tarde o temprano tú acabarás dándoles una paliza y defendiéndome aunque no te lo haya pedido. P-Por eso me gustas, supongo.

Karma se dio la vuelta nada más escuchar eso y la vista que recibió fue más de lo que podría haberse imaginado durante toda la tarde.

La visión de Gakushuu mirando hacia otro lado, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su pelo corto brillando bajo la luz del atardecer, el viento sacudiendo su falda del uniforme y la caja de bombones que agarraba en su mano derecha mientras se la tendía, era demasiado.

-A-Ah... Yo...- Intentó decir con los nervios invadiéndole cada vez más.

-Me has tenido dos horas y media esperándote.- Replicó ella sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.- Más te vale compensarme.

Karma sonrió al ver la expresión avergonzada que Gakushuu intentaba disimular fingiendo su enfado, pero no dudó en extender la mano y coger la caja que ella le estaba dando.

-Lo haré.- Dijo con una sonrisa y apretando la caja entre su pecho.- De otra forma habré desperdiciado dos horas y media de mi vida.

-Pues sí, eres realmente estúpido.- Replicó la pelinaranja con tono enfadado.- Si lo piensas, es cómo si te hubieras estado esperando a ti mismo.

Sin dignarse a responder y con una pequeña sonrisa, Karma cogió la mochila que había dejado tirada en el suelo durante horas y empezó a andar con parsimonia hacia la entrada del instituto, sin despedirse de sus amigos siquiera, aunque sabía que no hacía falta. No fue una sorpresa para ninguno que Gakushuu le siguiera y se colocara justo a su lado, para empezar a hablar y quejarse de lo estúpido que había sido, haciendo que ambos acabaran andando por la calle, juntos y camino a casa. Como debería haber sido desde un principio.

Ni Kayano, ni Nagisa, ni Nakamura dijeron nada al respecto. Pero los tres sabían que esos dos ya estarían bien solos y que se alegraban de ver la silueta de ambos alejándose por la calle y escuchar sus voces en la distancia, alejándose cada vez más, tal y como una pareja de estúpidos enamorados. Para los tres era obvio que Karma había empezando a andar hacia su casa sabiendo que Asano iba a seguirle, y que así podrían hablar con tranquilidad sobre lo que había pasado sin necesidad de que estuvieran ellos delante.

En conclusión: Al día siguiente ya estarían saliendo.

-Me alegro de que al final las cosas hayan acabado así.- Dijo Kayano con una sonrisa.

-Sí, yo de verdad me había pensado que Karma iba a hacer algo malo.- Respondió Nagisa con suspirando con pesadez.

-Y yo que Asano le iba a rechazar, cuando la he visto delante de nosotros me he asustado.- Exclamó Kayano empezando a reírse.

-¿Verdad? Ha sido inesperado.- Volvió a decir Nagisa.- Pero me alegro por ellos, se nota que es San Valentín.

-Sí... El día del amor.- Afirmó Kayano bajando la cabeza.

En ese momento la peliverde se estaba preguntando si estaría bien aprovecharse del momento para darle a Nagisa esa caja de chocolate que había estado guardando todo el día en su mochila, y por la cual le había pedido al chico que la acompañara a casa.

-Pues yo y Sakakibara Ren acabamos de ganar 2.000 yenes en la rifa del edificio principal. Esos pringados nos van a odiar más que nunca.- Soltó Nakamura con una sonrisa radiante.- Voy a llamarle para decirle la buena noticia.

Kayano y Nagisa se quedaron callados y procesando la información. Pero para cuando lo hicieron, Nakamura ya estaba llamando al chico y diciendo "Hemos ganado la apuesta" con la sonrisa más grande que jamás habían visto en la rubia.

-¿Eh?- Alcanzaron a preguntar con confusión.

* * *

Hola ~

Antes que nada, gracias por molestarte en abrir/leer mi fic (depende de lo que hayas querido hacer con esto, pero ya se entiende lol).

Ay, San Valentín, ese día tan bonito del año en el que todo el mundo sube fics y a la vez tan horroroso porque te has tenido que pasar las semanas anteriores rompiéndote la cabeza porque no sabes qué escribir de tu OTP y de qué forma hacerlo. Pues eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí, y al final me ha salido esto. He hecho tres TRES fics para San Valentín, todos de la misma OTP pero con diferentes géneros, es muy gracioso y me podría sentir orgullosa aunque no estoy segura de ello.

Pero bueno, se podria decir que este es el fic que hice con más tiempo y obviamente es un Karma x Fem!Gakushuu... Y la Fem!Gakushuu es... Bueno, porque la quiero y le tengo mucho cariño, es así, no os voy a mentir, me casaba con ella. Y lo demás del fic, no sé que explicar de él a parte de que yo veo a Karma capaz de estar dos horas escondido por cualquier razón que a él le parezca bien y que Nakamura es genial, simple y llanamente. A parte de Nagisa y Kayano, que son como unos padres ignorados, los pobrecitos. Y sí, eso que se ha leído por ahí ha sido una mención de Terasaka x Itona, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo, no me podéis exigir mucho, mis principios me lo exigen y a punto he estado de sacarlos a ellos, pero he contenido por muchas razones.

Y bueno, ya está. Solo espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
